Your Body is a Wonderland
by whimsee
Summary: Songfic! Faberry. It's sex.


Carefully, trying her best not to make a sound, Rachel Berry slid the key into the lock and turned it slowly, wincing at the noise. Once she heard the click, she opened the door, hoping to avoid the creaking. Luckily, she hadn't made a peep. Shuffling into the studio apartment, the brunette lightly closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes. Quietly dropping her purse to the carpet, she made her way past the living room and kitchen area and down a hallway.

Walking on her tippy toes, she made it to her bedroom door. Peering at the bed, she saw the sheets were made- her lover forever the tidy one. Glancing over at the desk, she saw the blonde she was looking for.

Quinn Fabray sat in her favorite chair, lightly wheeling back and forth against the wooden floor as she spoke on the phone. "That's what I said. If you don't meet all of Ms. Berry's demands then she will have to find another place of employment." Tapping her pen against the desktop, she nodded a few times and scribbled down some words. "Absolutely. That sounds right. Yes." She hummed as she glanced at her notes, making sure they were correct. "Take note that if something goes wrong, I will know. You will not only lose a client but many to come."

A wry smile crossed her lips as she heard the man's hesitation. No one messed with Quinn Fabray. She was the best in the industry. "Until next week. Okay. Bye."

"You can be so mean, Quinn." Rachel purred, making her presence known as she approached her fiancée. The blonde looked back at her in surprise, nearly dropping her cell phone in the process.

"Baby, what are you doing here so early? Did something happen? Do I need to sue someone?" The agent took it upon herself to make sure her lover was always content in every workplace, that her every need was met, and that she was relatively happy at all times.

The Broadway star laughed softly as she made herself comfortable on the blonde's lap, snaking her arms around her neck as she did so. "Everything's fine, I just thought I would come home early today."

_We've got the afternoon_

"At 2 'o clock?" Quinn questioned, a playful smile tugging at her lips as she wrapped her arms around the singer's waist.

"Very early." She corrected herself as she nuzzled her face against short, blonde tresses. "You know what you should do?"

"What?" the agent sighed, running her fingertips up and down the small of Rachel's back.

"You should clear up your work schedule as well. We can spend the afternoon together."

That sounded delightful. In fact, it sounded like the best time Quinn has had in a while. "Okay." She smiled against her, lightly kissing the performer's shoulder.

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

Before Rachel could suggest anything more, she was held up bridal style, laughing and lightly kicking her feet the whole walk to the bed. "Someone's excited." The blonde said with a chuckle as she gently set her giggling fiancée onto the soft sheets.

_Discover me_

_Discovering you_

Rachel immediately reached out for her, wanting the warmth only she could provide. Forever giving in to the brunette's desires, she moved to straddle her. Pale hands cupped a face framed with chocolate locks and she softly, and oh so lovingly, met her waiting lips.

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

Their movements were delicate, but deliberate. They took their time relearning each other. Threading her fingers through her blonde hair, Rachel pulled her lover a bit closer, happily meeting every brush of her lips. In no time at all, she was running her tongue along her lower lip, wanting to know more, to taste more.

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue_

The wet warmth of their tongues moving along one another furthered the mood, setting it on a different level. All it took was one needy whimper from Rachel and Quinn was in a more forceful, lustful mode. Kissing across the smooth expanse of her jaw to the column of her neck, she would lick and suck at various places, not caring about leaving marks.

Eyes shut tight in pleasure, the brunette encouraged her more by leaning her head back and giving her more space to work with.

"Quinn… Please…"

_And if you want love_

_We'll make it_

Being the impatient type, she couldn't hold out much longer. She wanted to feel her lover's naked body against her own, wanted to show her how much she missed being this intimate. At her request, their hands were on each other's collars, thankful that they were both wearing button up shirts. Quinn moved quickly, her hands unbuttoning at a breakneck speed while Rachel was stubbornly working on the third one before she made a frustrated sound and simply ripped the top.

_Swim in a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

"Rach!" But it wasn't a scolding call; it was an aroused gasp at just how much her lover wanted her clothes off. Slipping her hands underneath the star's top, she pulled it down without hesitation, her eyes greedily taking in the tan skin before her. She didn't wait for the girl to continue taking her own clothes off, she dove down towards her bra-clad breasts, sliding her hands underneath it and cupping her before moving back and undoing the hindrance.

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

The singer groaned with want, bucking her hips up, realizing that they were wearing too many clothes. Quinn, however, was too busy eagerly taking Rachel's nipple between her lips to notice. That was when all thoughts left the brunette and she gave in to the feeling of the blonde's tongue against her, moving in ways only she was capable of.

_This is bound to be awhile_

She was getting hot. She was getting so hot so fast. The diva began to squirm a bit against her lover, wishing she would shift her attention a little lower. Realizing what she wanted, Quinn began to kiss down her chest and toned stomach, her fingers working on removing her of her pants.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland (I'll use my hands)_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Rachel scrambled to do the same to the agent, ridding her of her top and her bra and making sure her pants were off in seconds. The moment that naked body was before her, she tugged Quinn up, kissing her fiercely and pressing their bodies together. The two groaned at the feeling of their curves fitting perfectly together, the heat surrounding them almost unbearable.

The brunette whimpered when her lover shifted, pressing her thigh up against her eager core. The sensations traveling up her made her head fall back against the pillow with a huff, her hips ever moving against her.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

However, she was soon sitting up, mewling in approval with how Quinn was moving, causing their centers to brush against each other. Her eyes fluttered closed and she draped her arms around the woman's neck, pulling her closer. With a needy moan, the blonde cupped her ass, meeting her grind for grind.

_You want love?__  
><em>_We'll make it__  
><em>_Swim in a deep sea__  
><em>_Of blankets__  
><em>_Take all your big plans__  
><em>_And break 'em__  
><em>_This is bound to be awhile_

"Oh… Fuck…" Each movement felt better and better, bringing them closer and closer to the edge. Rachel bucked against the blonde, causing their grinding to get faster and harder, complying perfectly with Quinn's whispered commands to do as such.

"Baby… Yes… Fuck... I…" The singer was about to come and judging by the tightening in her stomach, she was going to come hard. It was a little soon to be reaching her peak but she had become aroused the moment she sat on her fiancée's lap earlier. She was holding her lover with a vice grip, her nails leaving marks on her back as she pressed harder against her with a desperate moan. However she was soon left with nothing against her, causing her to open her eyes with a confused and glazed look.

"Quinn no…" A whimper escaped her lips.

_Your body is a wonderland__  
><em>_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)__  
><em>_Your body is a wonderland_

She was about to throw a diva fit. How could the blonde just stop like that? She was so close she just needed one little nudge and she would be done. The star began to try to squeeze her legs together for stimulation, but something stopped her.

_Damn baby__  
><em>_You frustrate me__  
><em>_I know you're mine all mine all mine__  
><em>_But you look so good it hurts sometimes__  
><em>

It was something cool and relentless against her bundle of nerves. Quinn was licking her and god it felt so good. Before she could even comprehend it, her hands were in her hair, pulling, better yet, yanking her closer. However, teeth grazing her most sensitive spot caused her body to tense for a split second before shuddering as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure filled her senses.

_Your body is a wonderland__  
><em>_Your body is a wonder(I'll use my hands)__  
><em>_Your body is a wonderland__  
><em>_Your body is a wonderland_


End file.
